


Hybrid Affairs

by 91daesmods, BaoziMinseoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziMinseoki/pseuds/BaoziMinseoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae doesn’t know that Yixing already has another hybrid waiting for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Affairs

 

Jongdae frowns, ears flat against his head and tail wrapped around his wrist, as yet another couple walks past him without so much as a second glance. It’s nearing Valentine’s Day, a day for couples to spoil each other with meaningless gifts and declarations of love, the most popular day for hybrid adoptions. Yet he’s still sitting in the same place as everyone walks past him without looking. Jongdae knows he’s older than most of the others in this shop, that nobody is looking for an adult hybrid when they could have a small and still overly fluffy hybrid aiming to please their master. Jongdae could be like that, too, if someone would just give him a chance. All he needs is one chance to prove that he’s a good companion like the others. The shop is closing soon and the holiday will be over and he will still be here, Jongdae will still be waiting for someone to come and pick him out and take him away to a better life.  
  
“Your fur is very pretty, may I pet you?” Jongdae blinks a few times, ears twitching as he looks up at the owner of the voice. “It’s okay if you don’t want to let me, I won’t force you,” Jongdae hesitates, finally shuffling closer and leaning his head down just enough to be easily reached. “Such a good boy, your fur is just as soft as it looks.” Jongdae’s tail twitches just a bit at the praise, and he finds himself purring quietly while pressing his head against the hand moving through his hair.  
  
Jongdae frowns, purrs coming to an abrupt stop when the fingers stop moving through his hair. “Why did you stop, it felt so nice.”  
  
“I’m Yixing, you’re Jongdae right?” Yixing smiles when Jongdae stares in response. “If you’re wondering how I know your name, it’s because I have been looking at your profile on the adoption website for a couple of weeks.”  
  
Jongdae’s ears twitch. “Why would you do that?”  
  
Yixing continues to smile at him, and then that hand is back in his hair. “Because obviously I want to adopt you, I just had to make sure it was the right thing for both of us before I took you home.”  
  
“You really want me? Nobody ever wants me, I’m too old,” Jongdae admits, ears flattening against his head as the tip of his tail twitches.  
  
“Well I want you, isn’t that enough of a reason to leave with me?” Yixing asks, and Jongdae doesn’t think there’s any better excuse than that so he agrees.  
  
Jongdae steps hesitantly inside his new home, ears flicking in every direction as he carefully moves around the rooms. It’s not a big place, but it’s bigger than what Jongdae is used to, and the sofa looks like a great place to take a nap. Yixing laughs softly behind him, urging him further inside. Jongdae’s nose twitches a bit, he can smell another hybrid, but he doesn’t see one anywhere.  
  
“You don’t have to be so worried, this is your home now,” Yixing smiles at him. “Make yourself comfortable wherever you like. Okay?” Jongdae nods, ignoring the other scent, happily springing over to the couch and flopping down onto it.  
  
“I’m taking a nap now!” Jongdae announces, eyes on Yixing as he nods and carries Jongdae’s things down the hall. He smiles to himself as his tail wraps around his thighs once he’s comfortable on the sofa, he sighs softly before his eyes fall shut.  
  
“Yixing, why is there a cat on the couch?” Jongdae’s eyes open slowly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, it takes a few moments before his eyes adjust and his gaze falls on on the blond dog hybrid hovering over him. “Hello.”  
  
Jongdae blinks, his ears falling flat. He lets out a low growl before jumping off the couch, his tail puffed angrily as he glares at the other hybrid. This is the person he smelt when he first arrived, Jongdae’s eyes narrow as he bares his teeth, ready to lunge at the dog if he has to. The dog doesn’t move, but Jongdae can see his ears flicking back and forth, they both just stand there staring at each other. Jongdae growls, low and as threatening as he can manage, when the other hybrid shifts in his spot.  
  
“Oh! Good, you’ve met!” Yixing says, grinning as he walks into the room. “Jongdae, are you okay?”  
  
“You didn’t tell me you had another hybrid here!” Jongdae hisses, growl intensifying when the other hybrid moves closer to Yixing. “Let alone a dog. Cats and dogs don’t get along!”  
  
Yixing frowns at him, which makes Jongdae’s ears drop a bit. “Junmyeon isn’t a bad dog, Jongdae, he hasn’t even done anything to frighten you.” Jongdae hisses again, backing up against the wall, Yixing’s frown deepens. “He gets lonely when I’m not home, and I thought it would be nice for him to have a companion so.. I.”  
  
Jongdae wants to be upset with Yixing for not telling him about already having another hybrid at home, that he’s not the only one Yixing will focus on and give all his attention to, but the human looks so anxious and maybe a little bit defeated as he glances from Jongdae to the other hybrid. He had agreed to go with Yixing because Yixing was nice to him, and Jongdae believed he would be the only other person living here, that maybe he would finally be able to get all the attention he has been denied his entire life. Junmyeon is still watching him, his tail is between his legs and Jongdae snarls, smiling to himself at the way Junmyeon’s ears twitch at his behavior. Jongdae likes Yixing enough to try to get along with him, but if Junmyeon is in his way when he wants Yixing’s attention, well he can’t guarantee the dog won’t walk away without a couple of scratches. Anything is better than being sent back to the pet store, where he would continue to wait for someone else to come in and be interested in bringing him home, the pet store was boring anyway.  
  
Jongdae huffs and crosses his arms across his chest. “It’s fine, I guess I can live with a dog.”  
  
“Really?” Yixing asks, excited and grinning at Jongdae. “This is Junmyeon and he’s the best dog, he’s so sweet and you two will get along wonderfully!”  
  
Jongdae snorts as he keeps an eye on this Junmyeon from across the room, his tail still bristled, and he fights the urge to growl when Junmyeon wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist to nuzzle into his chin. “I didn’t think you would be bringing him so soon. Or while I was out of the house.”  
  
Jongdae sniffs indignantly, quietly going back to his spot on the couch and curling up against the armrest, tail stretched out across all the cushions to keep Junmyeon from sitting near him. “I can’t help that I’m so fabulous he wanted to bring me home immediately.”  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t say anything in response, instead trailing after Yixing and into the kitchen. Jongdae sighs quietly, he really hates dogs, they’re scary and territorial. Junmyeon may not have said much, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try to bite at Jongdae for getting close to Yixing. Jongdae huffs when he hears the two of them talking in the kitchen, Yixing is his owner, too, and he deserves some attention from him as well. Jongdae waits a few more minutes, growing bored and more than a little hungry, so he pulls himself up and heads towards the kitchen quietly. He peers around the corner of the door, ears twitching as the tip of his tail flicks, Yixing is busy chopping vegetables while Junmyeon sits at the table watching. Jongdae could easily walk into the room, maybe brush up against Yixing and demand to be pet, he just wants his ears to be scratched and Yixing’s so good at that. Jongdae takes one step, then two, padding almost silently into the kitchen; he just has to make it to where Yixing is standing and then he can have his glorious petting. Junmyeon coughs and Jongdae freezes, both ears sticking straight up as he slides his eyes over to where the other is still sitting at the table.  
  
“Do you want to help?” Junmyeon asks, voice soft and Jongdae glares at him before turning and bolting back into the other room with a loud hiss.  
  
Jongdae doesn’t eat that night, not because he isn’t hungry, but because everything placed in front of him smells of dog and it actually upsets his stomach. He doesn’t want to be rude, so he stays seated at the table, eyes on Yixing as his human tries very hard to start up a conversation with both of them. By the time dinner is finished and the dishes washed, Jongdae is struggling to keep his eyes open. He yawns as Yixing pats Junmyeon on the head, telling him goodnight before he heads off to his room. Jongdae stares at Junmyeon, frown on his face until Junmyeon whispers goodnight and bolts down the hall. Junmyeon has his own bedroom thankfully, so Jongdae happily treks after Yixing into his and crawls right into bed with his owner, purring softly when Yixing’s fingers begin to card through his hair.  
  
“I have to go to work tomorrow,” Yixing tells him, Jongdae’s purrs stutter for a second but they don’t stop. “You’ll be here alone with Junmyeon. Will you be okay?”  
  
“Of course.” And it’s the truth, Jongdae will be okay with Junmyeon for one day, what’s the worst that can happen?  
  
It turns out, the worst thing to happen is that Junmyeon tries to wake him up in the morning for breakfast, startling Jongdae so badly that he lashes out with his eyes closed and he’s still blinking blearily when Junmyeon’s pained yelp registers in his brain; his eyes widen when he finally realizes what he’s done. There’s blood on his fingers, and on Junmyeon’s cheek, he’s just scratched his new owner’s hybrid. Jongdae does the only thing he can think of, he hisses at him before jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom, the door slams and locks behind him. He curls up in the bathtub, tail wrapped protectively around his arms as he stares at the white porcelain. Junmyeon knocks a few times, calls out to him to tell him he’s fine, but Jongdae ignores him and stays inside.  
  
“Jongdae,” Jongdae stares at the bathroom door when he hears Yixing’s voice calling for him. “Please come out of there, I need to talk to you.”  
  
Jongdae doesn’t want to open the door, he doesn’t want to talk to Yixing or see Junmyeon, he didn’t mean to scratch him. He didn’t mean to hurt him, and now Yixing is angry at him, he’ll probably get returned to the pet store now where they’ll label him as dangerous; nobody will want to adopt him then. Eventually Jongdae’s stomach begins to growl, hunger winning out over his fear of being in trouble, and he slowly opens the door and peeks out. Yixing and Junmyeon are nowhere to be seen, he sighs quietly, quickly walking towards the kitchen to grab something before locking himself back in the bathroom.  
  
“There you are!” Yixing says, so close and cheerful, Jongdae squeaks as he whirls around to see his owner smiling at him. “You came out because you’re hungry right? There’s some leftover kimbap in the fridge if you want it.”  
  
Jongdae’s ears twitch a couple of times before he nods, he watches Yixing from the corner of his eye as he goes to pull his food from the fridge. When he sits at the table, Yixing joins him, and Jongdae has no idea what to expect.  
  
“You scratched Junmyeon because he scared you this morning, right?” Yixing asks, and Jongdae fidgets in his chair. “I’m not upset, Junmyeon isn’t either. The scratches weren’t very deep, you know.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Jongdae whispers, kimbap long forgotten as he stares at the hands in his lap, his tail wrapped securely around his leg. “I wasn’t awake, I got scared.”  
  
Yixing is silent for a while, which makes Jongdae even more nervous, he glances up at Yixing through his bangs. “You’ll just have to be careful from now on so that it doesn’t happen again.” Jongdae nods, decides that he really isn’t that hungry after all and bids Yixing goodnight.  
  
Yixing doesn’t sleep with him that night, and Jongdae doesn’t see Junmyeon again until the next morning when he goes out for breakfast. Junmyeon has a large bandage against his cheek, but he still greets Jongdae good morning when he sits next to him, even going as far as to get up and make a plate for him. Yixing coos at how well they’re getting along, patting them both as he walks past to get ready for work, Jongdae keeps his eyes on the plate before him.  
  
“I’m heading off now, I’ll see you tonight,” Yixing says, popping back into the kitchen and this time running his fingers gently against Jongdae’s ears. “You’ll be good while I’m gone?”  
  
Jongdae nods, promises even, that he won’t hurt Junmyeon this time. Yixing rewards him with another light stroke to his ears before he leaves them alone. Junmyeon heads back into his bedroom, and Jongdae finally begins to eat his food, humming softly as it melts on his tongue. Once he finishes his meal, Jongdae gets up and actually washes the dishes sitting in the sink, he’s in the middle of humming a song when Junmyeon speaks from behind him. Jongdae jumps, plate dropping from his hands and shattering on the floor before he whips around and growls. His hand is already raised, poised and ready to attack Junmyeon for startling him again. Jongdae runs, shoving Junmyeon to the side and crawling right under Yixing’s bed. He’s in the furthest corner possible and growls loudly when Junmyeon steps into the room.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says, and Jongdae watches as he lays on his stomach and peers under the bed at where Jongdae was hidden. “I didn’t mean to scare you again. Or make you break that plate.” Jongdae hisses at him. “Yixing won’t be mad about the plate, please come out.”  
  
Jongdae refuses to come out from where he’s hidden himself beneath Yixing’s bed, hissing whenever Junmyeon speaks to him. He knows he promised Yixing just that morning that he would behave and get along with Junmyeon, that he wouldn’t try to scratch him again. Jongdae tried, but the cat inside of him refuses to allow him to even be anywhere near the dog hybrid without the urge to fight or flee. Junmyeon isn’t really that mean of a dog, but he moves so quickly, moves almost as silently as Jongdae and it scares him right into hiding. At least this time he didn’t swat at Junmyeon, Yixing won’t be upset with him this time since he kept his claws to himself and chose to run away instead. Junmyeon is still there, laying on his belly and speaking to Jongdae softly, telling him about what Yixing does during the day at work.  
  
“He likes to make valentines chocolates for his friends, he lets me help sometimes,” Junmyeon says, tail thumping against the side of the bed. “You can help too. It’s a lot of fun, and the chocolate always tastes amazing.”  
  
Jongdae huffs, proud of himself for not hissing this time at least. Junmyeon seems pleased with this as well, his smile getting bigger the more he talks. “I don’t know what chocolate even tastes like.”  
  
Junmyeon frowns at him. “We have some in the fridge. Come out and I’ll get it for you.”  
  
“I’m not coming out,” Jongdae snaps. “Leave me alone. You’re trying to trick me, stop talking and go away.”  
  
Junmyeon laughs, and Jongdae’s eyes narrow at the hand the slips beneath the bed, he backs up even further so he won’t have to touch him. “You don’t have to come out, then. And I’m going to keep talking to you anyway.”  
  
Jongdae stares mostly at Junmyeon’s hand while the other hybrid talks to him, his voice is actually really deep and a little soothing, his ears are twitching on his head as his eyes slowly droop. Ever so slightly he slides his hand closer to Junmyeon’s, allowing their pinkies to press against each other. Jongdae tries to stay awake, fearful for what Junmyeon might do once he’s fallen asleep, but the soothing lull of his voice is winning and soon enough Jongdae’s eyes are firmly shut. Jongdae jolts awake when he hears a door close, frowning slightly when he can’t really move, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that he’s been pulled out from beneath the bed. He’s also currently wrapped tightly in Junmyeon’s arms, the other hybrid fast asleep and letting out soft little yips in his sleep, it’s kind of cute. Jongdae’s tail twitches at the tip, his legs tangled with Junmyeon’s as they sleep on the floor.  
  
“Oh!” Jongdae jerks in surprise, quickly rolling out of Junmyeon’s grasp, he stares wide eyed up at Yixing as he conveniently ignores the fact that his legs are still trapped in between Junmyeon’s and that his hand is on Jongdae’s waist.  
  
“Welcome home.” Jongdae murmurs, tail swishing in the air.  
  
“I knew you two would get along!” Yixing cheers, leaving Jongdae to swat at him with his tail and yawn. “Go back to sleep, sorry for waking you up. I have chocolates for both of you when you wake up.”  
  
Jongdae waits until Yixing leaves before he rolls back into the warmth of Junmyeon’s arms, his nose scrunches at the strong scent of dog, but Jongdae likes warm things; and Junmyeon most definitely is a warm thing. It would be ridiculous for him to move away from such warmth, so he doesn’t, he curls right back up against him and goes to sleep after wrapping his tail around Junmyeon’s arm. He pretends not to hear the pleased hum Junmyeon releases, and he definitely doesn’t purr when Junmyeon’s lips press against his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/2423.html) to support the author!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201679) by [91daesmods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
